Hit Man
One half hour from now, you'll know enough about (category #1) & (category #2) to win $10,000 in cash, if you were a contestant on... HIT MAN! And now, here's the host of Hit Man, PETER TOMARKEN! Hit Man was an American television game show that ran from January 3 to April 1, 1983, on NBC. Peter Tomarken hosted this Jay Wolpert production, while Rod Roddy was the announcer (after its cancellation, the pair would reunite later that year on Press Your Luck). The show's 1982 pilot was hosted by creator/producer Wolpert, but because of his refusal to heed NBC president Brandon Tartikoff's wishes that he lose 20 pounds and wear a toupee, he was replaced by Tomarken when it went to air. Rod was announcer on the pilot as well. It was one of three game shows to premiere on NBC on January 3, 1983, after the soap operas Texas and The Doctors were canceled. The other two were Just Men!, an equally short-lived show hosted by Betty White, and Sale of the Century, which ran for six years on NBC. Rules of the game First round Each game of Hit Man began with three contestants watching a 3-minute piece, narrated by Peter Tomarken, about a specific topic (with the returning champion also doing so from offstage). Peter then read questions pertaining to that story once it was finished. The object of this round was to climb a ladder by answering five questions correctly. Contestants buzzed in to answer questions; each right answer moved the contestant up one notch (signaled by a three-part sound effect: the first was NBC’s E-note bell, the second was used later on Super Password, and the third was used on Sale of the Century) while a wrong answer eliminated that contestant from the next question (indicated by the NBC Claxon). The first contestant to cross the finish line by coming up with five correct answers won $300 and the second player to do so won $200; both players advanced to the next round while the third player was eliminated from the game, leaving with only parting gifts. HIT_MAN 01.jpg|Peter Tomarken introducing the contestants. HIT_MAN 02.jpg|The screen where the 3-minute piece was shown. The pieces were not boring; Peter's narration and the humorous script made it very entertaining to watch. HIT_MAN 03.jpg|Round one in action. The yellow player is just one right answer away from taking first place. Second round The two remaining contestants competed against the show's returning champion in this round. A short story about a different topic was presented. After the story, each player was given a number of "hit men" to defend. The champion was given seven hit men, the first contestant to reach the top of the ladder in the first round was given four, and the second contestant to reach the top was given three. The object for the challengers in this round was to eliminate all of the champion's hit men (with the victory going the challenger eliminating the champion's last man), while the object for the champion was to eliminate both challengers' hit men. They did so by answering questions pertaining exclusively to the second story. Correct answers knocked out an opponent's man, but incorrect answers knocked out that player's own man. The champion competed against one of the other two challengers in each question during this round. The first challenger to reach the top of the ladder in the previous round had the option to go against the champion first or allow the other challenger to go first. Once that decision was made, Tomarken started asking those second story questions. If a challenger answered a question correctly, the champion lost a hit man; if a challenger answered incorrectly or failed to reply, he/she lost a hit man and lost control to the other challenger. The champion defended his/her title by eliminating both opponents. If the champion lost all of his/her hit men first, the challenger who eliminated the champion's last hit man won and was crowned new champion. The winner of the game went on to play Triple Crown for $10,000. HIT_MAN 04.jpg|The contestant podiums for Round 2. The champion is seated in the red area. HIT_MAN 05.jpg|The Round 2 Board being revealed. HIT_MAN 06.jpg|Players receiving their "Hit Men". To make things equal, the blue and yellow players get seven Hit Men total, while the champion gets an equal number all to himself/herself. HIT_MAN 07.jpg|The champion wins today, as the blue player has been knocked out and the yellow player is in the process of being knocked out. Triple Crown (Bonus round) The winner of the game played the "Triple Crown" bonus round. The contestant had his/her back to a game board with eight randomly-placed columns: one column had one square, two columns had two, two columns had three, two columns had four, and one column had five. It was up to the contestant to fill each square with a "money man" by correctly answering questions about both of the short stories that were presented during that episode (this is why the returning champion was allowed to hear the first story, despite not participating in that round). The contestant was given 60 seconds to fill three columns with "money men" (each completed column was indicated by a crown above it, hence the title). The contestant, not knowing how many spaces are in each column, would call out a column, and would be asked questions alternating between each subject. If a contestant answered any question incorrectly or passed on a question, a new column had to be started, and if the contestant returned to a column where he/she missed, he/she had to start over from the beginning. The contestant won $1,000 for filling one column and $2,000 for filling two. If three of the eight columns were filled within 60 seconds, the contestant won $10,000. HIT_MAN 08.jpg|The Triple Crown bonus board. HIT_MAN 09.jpg|The blocks being placed randomly. The contestant faced away from the board. HIT_MAN 10.jpg|This contestant gained two crowns but did not manage to complete all three columns. HIT_MAN 11.jpg|Fortunately, this contestant did. Music Edd Kalehoff for Score Productions The fanfares used before the videos played were originally unused win fanfares from Card Sharks/Double Dare (1). A cue used during a celebrity profile was later recycled into The Price is Right as the second Safecrackers Cue. Final Episode Notes Game show announcer Randy West was the series’ final champion. The last episode is also noted for its hilarious contestant plug. Rod Roddy said, “If you would like to be a contestant on Hit Man, forget it!” After Rod pitched it back to Peter, Peter explained what Rod just said. The finale almost went unannounced, but Peter was determined not to let it slide. Episode Status Although all episodes exist, this show hasn't been licensed for reruns since cancellation, due to the fact that the clips shown during the main game were only licensed for 1 appearance, and Jay Wolpert Productions is currently unable to re-negotiate. Jay Wolpert Productions Logo 1983.png|“''Hit Man'' is a Jay Wolpert production in association with Metromedia Video Productions, Inc. This is Rod Roddy speaking.” External links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20030803214528/http://www.tv-gameshows.com/wolpert/hitman.html Hit Man @ tv-gameshows.com] *[http://www.thegameshowtemple.com/rulesheets/hit/hitman.htm Rulesheet of Hit Man] *Josh Rebich's Hit Man Rule Sheet Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Memory Category:Family Game Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Jay Wolpert Productions Category:Flops Category:1983 premieres Category:1983 endings